Derrière les coulisses
by Camlia
Summary: Inuyasha n'est qu'un série télivisée à gros budget, que se passetil durant les tournages ? Gros délire de l'auteur et quelques spoiler!
1. Chapter 1

Derrière les coulisses

Vous désirez savoir pourquoi Rumiko a fait tuée Kagura ? La réponse est ici !

Rumiko : La pause déjeuner est terminée !

Inuyasha : Mais je n'ais pas fini de manger !

Rumiko : Tu n'avais qu'à prendre un truc plus léger, alors EN PLACE !

Inuyasha : Ca va, ça va.

Rumiko : Bon, vous êtes en marche pour trouver Naraku et là vous tomber sur Kikyo…

Kagome : Pétasse.

Rumiko : Kaagoomee !

Kagome : Je n'ais rien dit.

Rumiko : Bref, tu fais la moue et Inuyasha se précipite vers elle pour savoir ce qu'elle fait ici.

Kagome : Et après il ne me parle plus !

Kikyo : Il faut dire que ton QI laisse à désirer.

Kagome : De quoi ?

Rumiko : Si vous continuez, c'est bien simple je crée une troisième fille et il sera vraiment amoureux d'elle et il vous oubliera !

Kagome et Kikyo : Tu n'oserais pas !

Rumiko : Si ! Je continue. Où est Kagura ?

Kagura : Je suis là !

Rumiko : Tu transportes Kohaku et tu passes au-dessus d'eux.

Sango : Il ne va rien arriver à mon frère ?

Rumiko : Ce n'est qu'une série bord…. Bon sang de bonsoir !

Kagura : Euh… Rumiko

Rumiko: Plus tard! Kikyo tente de la transpercer avec une de ses flèches mais elle la rate et…

Kagome : Ah ah ah ah ! Trop nulle!

Kikyo : Répète un peu ?

Kagome : T'es nulle !

Kikyo : Tu vas voir, espèce de connasse !

Kagome : Zombie !

Kikyo : Nunuche!

Kagome: Crétine!

Kikyo: Pleurnicheuse !

Rumiko : S'il vous plait.

Kagome : Salope !

Kikyo : Catin!

Rumiko (désespérée): Ca recommence…

Kagome : Triple idiote !

Kikyo : Imbécile !

Rumiko : Vos gueules !

Kagura : Rumiko.

Rumiko : Quoi encore !

Kagura : Il faudrait que je m'en aille.

Rumiko : Pardon ?

Kagura : Il faudrait que j'arrête la série.

Rumiko : Et puis quoi encore ? Tu toujours là à la fin je te signale !

Kagura : Justement, il faudrait, que j'ai énormément de temps pour m'occuper…

Rumiko : T'occuper de quoi ? De qui ?

Kagura : Dans deux mois, je suis en congé de maternité.

Rumiko : QUOI !

Miroku : Ah ouais !

Sango : C'est pas banal !

Inuyasha : C'est la première fois qu'on nous le fait ce coup là !

Kagura : Mais c'est la vérité !

Shippo : Qui est le père ?

Sesshomaru : A ton avis ?

Kagome : Inuyasha, tu vas être oncle.

Inuyasha : Rien à foutre. Le bébé sera sûrement aussi débile que les parents.

Sesshomaru : Tu veux mourir ?

Inuyasha (tirant le Tessaïga) : Viens te battre ! Mauviette !

Rumiko : J'ai envie de me pendre.

Kagura : C'est pas si grave.

Rumiko : Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui écrit le scénario ! Tu pouvais pas te retenir Sesshomaru ? Fallait vraiment que tu prouves que tu es euh… viril !

Sesshomaru (menaçant) : Ca te pose un problème !

Rumiko : Evidemment ! Je vais devoir tout réécrire !

Sesshomaru : Réécrit dans ce cas.

Rumiko : J'en ais marre de cette bande de débile ! Et je suppose que tu vas pas avorter ?

Kagura : C'est quoi avorter ?

Kagome : C'est long à expliquer.

Rumiko : Bon vous savez quoi ?

Tous les autres ; Quoi ?

Rumiko : Kagura c'est simple, elle va crever !

Kagura : Sans moyens de retour ?

Rumiko : Tu voulais du temps, non ?

Kagura : Oui mais…

Rumiko : Alors ne m'énerve pas plus.

Shippo : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Miroku : Interroger Sesshomaru-sama comment il a fait pour féconder une femme aussi vite. Nous vous écoutons maître !

Sango : HOOOOSHIIIIII-SAAAAAAMAAAAA !

Inuyasha : Depuis quand tu l'appelles maître ?

Kikyo : Moi aussi je voudrais porter l'enfant de celui que j'aime.

Kagome : N'y compte même pas !

Rumiko : On peut m'écouter ?

Kikyo : Si Naraku n'avait pas été là, toi tu ne serais jamais là !

Kagome : Moi, au moins, je sais rire !

Rumiko : CA SUFFIT !

Rin: Mon oreille! OUIN !

Sesshomaru (très calmement) : Ne t'en prend pas à elle.

Rumiko : C'est fini pour au moins un mois ! Le temps que je réécrives tout le scénario ! Bon vent !

Inuyasha : Mais et la scène…

Rumiko : Du balai !

Inuyasha : Tu es sûre que…

Rumiko : OUSTE !


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha aurait du avoir tout de suite le Tessaïga. Pourquoi ce cher Sesshomaru n'est-il pas apparu tout de suite après le réveil d'Inuyasha ? Il avait besoin de temps pour récupérer ! Il faut connaître Lamu ou Urusei Yatsura pour comprendre.

Rumiko : Bon, tout le monde est en place ?

L'équipe : Oui !

Rumiko : Alors, action !

Sesshomaru : Inuyasha, tu es donc réveillée ? Tu aurais mieux fait de continuer à dormir mais je vais en profiter pour prendre le croc de notre père.

Myoga : Cette épée appartient à Maître Inuyasha !

Inuyasha (tirant son épée) : Laisse tomber, je vais le découper en tranche.

Kagome : Inuyasha, fais attention !

Rumiko (pour elle) : Purée, elle fait pitié.

Sesshomaru : Meurs, sale Hanyo !

Inuyasha : C'est toi qui va crever !

BOUM !

Rumiko : C'était quoi ça ? Inuyasha !

Inuyasha : Je n'ai même pas lancé mon attaque !

Sango : Sesshomaru a disparu !

Jaken : Oh ! Mon Maître !

Rumiko : Il y a trop de fumée, je ne vois rien !

Shippo : Je vois une silhouette là-bas !

Jaken : C'est mon maître ?

Miroku : Il est trop petit pour l'être.

Sango : Et sa démarche est bizarre.

Rumiko : Bah, quand on vient de se faire assommer en général, on a du mal à marcher. Mais je ne pense pas également que ce soit Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha : Cool, il a disparu !

Rumiko : Mais tu vas la fermer oui !

Inuyasha : Mais c'est toujours lui qui commence à m'attaquer.

Miroku : Il faut dire que tu es très susceptible.

Jaken et Myoga : Mais à qui appartient cette silhouette ?

Rumiko : Je dirais que c'est…

Ataru Moroboshi : LIBRE !

Rumiko : Ah non ! Pas lui !

Ataru : Bon, Lamu ne m'a pas suivi. Tant mieux.

Rumiko : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Ataru : Tiens, salut Rumiko. Ca fait un bail !

Rumiko : Justement je l'appréciais !

Inuyasha : Qui c'est celui-là ?

Ataru : Un ancien personnage de Rumiko.

Rumiko : J'appelle Lamu.

Miroku : Mais pourquoi es-tu là ?

Ataru : Eh bien, je…

Miroku : Tu ?

Ataru (enlaçant Kagome) : Votre numéro, adresse et mensurations ?

Kagome : Kya !

Inuyasha (se jetant sur lui) : C'est ma copine !

Shippo : Tu parles d'un spectacle….

Jaken : Maître Sesshomaru ! Où êtes-vous ?

Sango : Mais lâche-le, je crois qu'il a comprit !

Inuyasha : Mais il…

Ataru se jetant sur Sango : Merci de prendre ma défense. Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre !

Lamu : Darling !

Miroku : Dis donc toi !

Sesshomaru : Ma tête…

Lamu : Darling, laisse cette fille tranquille !

Sango : Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Lâche-moi !

Sesshomaru : Eh oh !

Miroku se précipitant sur Lamu : Mademoiselle, acceptez-vous de porter mes 15 enfants ?

Lamu : Pardon ?

Sesshomaru : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sango : HOUSHI-SAMA ! Sale pervers de bonze et toi tu me gonfles !

Ataru : Mon amour !

Rumiko : Je déprime….

Sesshomaru : On fait un peu attention à moi oui ?

Lamu électrocutant Ataru : Ca t'apprendra !

Ataru : Mais t'es dingue !

Sango frappant Miroku : Pour ne pas m'avoir défendu et avoir couru après une autre fille.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Rumiko, Jaken et Myoga : Oh lala !

Sesshomaru tirant son épée : J'ai horreur qu'on ne fasse pas attention à moi !

Kagome : Mais pourquoi t'as assommé Inuyasha ?

Sesshomaru : Ca me défoule.

Inuyasha : Prend ça salopard !

Shippo : Quels gamins !

Rumiko : Allô le producteur ? Euh, Ataru s'est échappé et a fichu le bazar sur le tournage. Oui, oubliez l'épisode pour la semaine et dites à mes parents que je part avant eux parce que j'en ai marre !

Kikyo : Désolée, je suis en retard !

Ataru lui caressant le derrière : Ma jolie, dis-moi ton adresse !

Inuyasha : Eh oh !

Kagome : Couché !

Sesshomaru : Soryuha !

Lamu : Prend ça !

VLABADABOUM !

Rumiko : Bon, Sesshomaru s'est complètement fait assommé.

Rin : Maître Sesshomaru !

Rumiko : Je suis bonne à réécrire le scénario….


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai vu un fan-art sur un site qui m'a fait particulièrement rire et il m'a inspiré pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous amusera autant. En tout cas, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire !!

Rumiko : Action !

Kagome : Couché !

Inuyasha : AIE !

Kagome : Je te déteste, je rentre chez moi ! Sango, prête-moi Kirara.

Sango : D'accord.

Inuyasha : C'est ça casse-toi !

Rumiko : Coupé ! C'est dans la boîte.

Kagome : Ce qu'il est lourd ce sac.

Rumiko : Bon, nous avons bien travaillé. Nous pouvons déjeuner. Inuyasha ! Ne bouffe pas tout !

Shippo : Quel goinfre…

PAF

Shippo : Inuyasha m'a fait mal !

Kagome : Couché !

Inuyasha : AIE ! Il a commencé !

Shippo : Justice.

Inuyasha : Attends un peu !

Rumiko : On pourrait manger tranquille ?

Kikyo : Certaines de tes fréquentations laissent à désirer mon pauvre Inuyasha.

Kagome : Je t'emmerde pét..

Rumiko : Stop !

Kagome : Bon, où est mon sac ? Ah le voilà. Eh ! Mais que fais-tu ?

Sesshomaru : Je regarde ce que les gens de ton époque ont et que l'on n'a pas.

Kagome : C'est pas poli, alors dégage !

Sesshomaru : Sinon quoi ?

Inuyasha : Sinon, je te pète la gueule !

Rumiko : Et ça recommence… Bon, donne à Inuyasha ce que tu as pris.

Sesshomaru : Non, d'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce truc ?

Kagome et Rumiko : KYA !

Inuyasha : Ca se mange ?

Kagome : Non, pas du tout.

Miroku : C'est dangereux ?

Rumiko : Quand c'est entre les mains de quelqu'un comme toi, oui c'est dangereux.

Miroku : Et pourquoi ?

Rumiko : Ca se met sur le…

Kagome : C'est pour faire…

Miroku : Pour s'accoupler ?

Rumiko : Euh… ouais.

Miroku : Donne-le moi, je voudrais l'essayer.

Sango : HOUSHI-SAMA ! SALE PERVERS DE BONZE! TIENS PRENDS CA !

Miroku : Aïe !

Rumiko : Si tu le mets et que tu t'accouples, tu n'auras pas d'enfants !

Inuyasha : On invente des trucs pour s'accoupler sans attraper un bébé ?

Kagome (rouge) : Oui.

Kikyo : Je rêve ! Tu comptais prendre la virginité d'Inuyasha ! Connasse !

Kagome : C'est moi qu'il aime le plus. Il est normal que je lui offre mon corps !

Sango : Faut dire qu'Inuyasha lui faisait pas mal de sous-entendus.

Kikyo : Inuyasha !

Inuyasha : Mais non !

Rumiko : Pourquoi mes personnages sont des obsédés complets ?

Sesshomaru : Père aurait du utiliser ça, pour éviter de créer une erreur.

Inuyasha : Répète un peu !

Kikyo : Inuyasha ! Reviens ici !

Inuyasha : Ne me tire pas dessus !

Sesshomaru : Viens là toi.

Kagome : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sesshomaru : Je m'entraîne.

Kagome : De quoi ? Inuyasha !

Inuyasha : Lâche-la !

Kikyo : Mais laisse-le, ils font un joli couple.

Kagome : Espèce de… Eh ! Ne déchire pas mes vêtements !

Kouga : Si quelqu'un doit posséder Kagome ici, c'est bien moi.

Kagome : Je veux choisir à qui je donnerais ma virginité !

Sesshomaru : Tu ne me trouves pas beau ?

Kagome : C'est pas le problème !

Rumiko : Bon résumons. Sango martèle Miroku à coups de Hiraïkotsu car il veut chercher un préservatif. Kagome a son pull déchiré et se fait poursuivre par Sesshomaru, qui lui-même est poursuivi par Kagura, qui est poursuivie par Kouga, qui est poursuivi par Inuyasha, qui est poursuivi par Kikyo, qui est poursuivie par Naraku. Ca fait une belle brochette d'imbéciles. Bon, heureusement qu'on a terminé l'épisode et qu'il n'y a pas eu de dégâts au niveau du scénario. Où mes disquettes et clés USB qui contiennent les scripts ?

Shippo : Sur la table là-bas, ça va aller pour eux ?

Rumiko : Ils s'arrêterons quand ils seront fatigués. Prenons vite les scripts avant qu'ils ne les détrui…

Inuyasha : Kaze no Kizu !

Kouga: Raté!

Inuyasha : Merde !

Kouga : Et si tu veux mon avis, tu va avoir des ennuis !

Inuyasha : Comment ça ?

Shippo : Les scripts…

Inuyasha : Eh bien ?

Shippo : Tu les as détruits.

Inuyasha (qui regarde Rumiko qui déborde de fureur) : C'est à dire que…

Rumiko : IIIIIINUUUUUUUUUUYAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Sesshomaru : Tu ferais mieux de courir.

Un grand merci à Hyotsuki, Laurier, Lelfe et Inu-SaMa ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je tâcherais de vous écrire un autre chapitre le plus rapidement possible !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Cela faisait un bail ! J'ai arrêté toutes mes fanfictions pendant un très long moment mais le commentaire que j'ai reçu de Cassegrain m'a redonné l'envie de réécrire un chapitre pour cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture et merci de votre patience que j'admire !!

Tout le monde est en train de tourner la série, pendant ce temps, Inu No Taisho (ça s'écrit comme ça ?) s'ennui ferme. Il faut dire que ses apparitions ont étaient très limitées.

Rumiko : Tout le monde est là ?

Les acteurs : Oui !

Rumiko : Tout le monde est prêt ?

Les acteurs : Oui !

Rumiko : Parfait ! Et le premier qui fout le bor…. Le bazar ! Il va être éjecté de la série à grand coup de pieds dans le derrière !

Les acteurs :…..

Rumiko : Bon, Kikyo. Tu es avec Kohaku. Tu lui dit comment se débarrasser de Naraku.

Kagome : Sauf qu'elle va le rater comme d'habitude.

Kikyo : Tu me cherches toi ?

Rumiko : La ferme !

Inu No Taisho : Bonjour tout le monde !

Inuyasha et Sesshomaru : Père ?

Rumiko : Tu veux quoi toi ?

Inu No Taisho : Rien, je viens regarder. Je m'ennuie.

Rumiko : Euh, entendu. Après, Kagome fait toujours la tête à Inuyasha à cause de Kikyo et… Kikyo, la ferme !

Kikyo : Je n'ai rien dit !

Rumiko : Non, mais tu l'as pensé très fort. Et là, Inuyasha. Tu commences sérieusement à réfléchir de qui tu es vraiment amoureux.

Kikyo et Kagome : Il était temps !

Inu No Taisho : Pffff…. N'importe quoi !

Rumiko: Plaît-il ? Je me fais harceler tous les jours pour que cet andouille choisisse enfin une des deux et je ne sais toujours pas laquelle d'ailleurs….

Sango : Harceler ?

Rumiko : Quelqu'un m'a balancé des tomates et un autre m'a éclater mon vélo.

Naraku : Ah pardon, c'était moi, j'avais un peu bu et je suis mis à exploser un peu tout au pif.

Rumiko :…. Bref, Monsieur Inu No Taisho. Votre fils doit savoir vers quelle fille son cœur se tourne car il ne veut faire souffrir aucune des deux mais son cœur….

Inu No Taisho : Des conneries oui ! Il prend les deux et puis c'est tout.

Rumiko : Pardon ?

Inu No Taisho: Bin regardez mon cas! J'ai deux femmes, ça c'est très bien passé. Inuyasha, fais comme ton père. Prends un maximum de filles, tu seras bien soulagé après, héhéhé ! Papa est très fier de toi !

Kagome : Mais ça va pas la tête ?

Kikyo : D'où il sort cet abruti ?

Miroku : Enfin, je tombe sur quelqu'un qui comprends la vie. Je pense que nous serons amis pour la vie !

Sango (le secouant dans tous les sens) : Hoshi-Sama !!!!

Inu No Taisho: Sesshomaru, c'est valable pour toi. Prends Kagura et une autre et….

Les filles (le tabassant) : Obsédé ! Débile ! Honte de la société !

Mère de Sesshomaru : Surtout que je suis sa femme légitime. Je suis une vraie démone moi. Pas comme l'autre qui a une tronche de sainte nitouche.

Mère d'Inuyasha : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tronche de sainte nitouche. Inu No Taisho est vraiment amoureux de moi !

Mère de Sesshomaru (l'agrippant à son col) : Tu parles ! Il était bourrée ce soir là ! Même un poteau ne voudrait pas de toi !

Mère d'Inuyasha : De quoi ? Tiens prends ça !

Mère de Sesshomaru : Hi ! Mes cheveux ! Attrape ça !

Mère d'Inuyasha : Tu as a cassé mon collier ! Salope !

Mère de Sesshomaru (lui colorie la face avec un rouge à lèvre) : Héhé ! Tu as l'air d'un clown !

Mère d'Inuyasha (lui coupe les cheveux) : Et toi d'un balai brosse !

Inuyasha et Sesshomaru : C'est quoi ça ?

Sango : Elles sont pire que leurs fils…

Inu No Taisho : Hum, qu'il est bon de voir deux femelles se disputer pour moi ! Je vais leur proposer un plan à trois.

Rumiko (lui enfonce les scénarios des quinze prochains épisodes dans la bouche) : Etouffe toi avec !!!

Shippo : Ca veut dire quoi un plan à trois ?


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà l'écrivain de retour !!! Merci pour vos commentaires ! C'est assez marrant c'est la fic sur laquelle je suis la moins sérieuse et c'est elle qui à le plus de succès, comme quoi x).

Dans ce chapitre, il s'agit des scènes ratés lors du tournage du tout premier générique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je le voie je m'attends à ce que les personnages se cognent comme des idiots. Oui, oui, je suis une grosse sadique et j'aime Inuyasha, allez comprendre….. On m'a demandé de mettre plus de détails dans les actions donc c'est ce que je vais faire ^^, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !

Rumiko respira fortement. La série Inuyasha allait enfin commencer, dans le calme et le sérieux, du moins elle l'espérait… Elle s'assit sur une chaise, prit son mégaphone : En place pour le tournage du générique !

Les autres : Oui !

Rumiko : En avant la musique !

Le groupe V6 se prépara, prit ses instruments et… : I want to destroy the world !!!!!!

Rumiko: C'est pas les bonnes paroles!!!!!

V6 : Désolé !

Rumiko : Ca commence bien. Finalement, ils se débrouilleront sans musique pour tourner. Au studio d'enregistrement. Vas-y Kagome, saute dans le puit.

Sango : Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de passage….

Kagome : T'inquiète, ça va aller, regarde je saute et…. (grand silence)

Sango : ……

Kagome : AIE !!!!!!!

Sango : Elle s'est blessée !

Rumiko : Pas possible. Kagome, ça va ?

Kagome : J'ai mal ! Je me suis tordue la cheville !!!

Rumiko : Comment as-tu pu te faire mal avec 15 matelas pour retenir ta chute ?

Kagome (très énervée) : Tes matelas, ils sont en pierres ??

Rumiko : Quoi ? On a oublié de les mettre ?

Sesshomaru : Ils n'étaient pas bleus par hasard ?

Rumiko : Si. Tu les as vu ?

Sesshomaru : Avec Kikyo près de la décharge publique.

Rumiko tomba dans les pommes.

&&&&

Rumiko : Bon, on passe à la scène suivante !

Kikyo : Tu n'étais pas obligé de ma taper si fort !

Rumiko : Oh toi ! Tais-toi ! Action !

Inuyasha fonça sur son frère : KYA ! Prends ça ! La morsure du vent !

L'équipe du tournage se fit balancer dans les airs : Au secours !!!!!

Rumiko : Mais c'est pas vrai….

&&&&

Rumiko très stressée : On continue !

Miroku : Oh ! Les monstres arrivent. On saute et on les attaque !

Sango : Oui !

Il sautèrent et balancèrent leur attaque sans se rendre compte qu'ils avaient oublié quelqu'un….

Rumiko : C'est bien ! Sango, tu peux poser Shippo !

Sango : Comment ça ? Ce n'était pas à Miroku de le prendre ?

Miroku : Pas à ma connaissance.

Rumiko : Il est où alors ?

Ils se tournèrent silencieusement vers les débris de barque et de monstres et entendirent un sanglot.

Shippo : Ouin ! Maman ! Papa !

Rumiko : Zut, ses parents arrivent….

Ils coururent tous les trois à très grande vitesse.

&&&&

Inuyasha se tournant vers Kikyo tente de l'attraper et…

Kikyo : AIE ! Mon bras !

Inuyasha : Elle sort d'où la flèche ?

Rumiko : KAGOME !

Kagome : Ca, c'est pour avoir enlevé les matelas du puit !

Rumiko se tapant la tête avec un objet quelconque : J'EN AI MARRE !

&&&&

Rumiko : Coupé ! Ouf ! Cette scène s'est déroulée sans encombres, c'est un miracle !

Kagome : Inuyasha, tu es tellement attirant quand tous les oiseaux passe autour de toi et ….

Inuyasha : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kagome ? Termine ta phrase !

Kagome se retint de rie ainsi que tous les autres personnages, l'auteur et l'équipe du tournage.

Inuyasha s'énerva : Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ?!

Naraku sortit alors un appareil photo et le photographia.

Naraku : Krukru, j'adore !

Sesshomaru : Fais une moi copie.

Koga : Moi aussi !

Naraku : Pas de souci !

Inuyasha fut plus qu'énervé : Si vous ne me dites pas ce que j'ai, je vous jure que je vous faire un truc tellement horrible, que même moi je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est !

Koga : Regarde-toi dans la glace sale clébard !

Inuyasha le fit et vit sur ses vêtements des traces malodorantes venant des oiseaux. Il se figea.

Koga explosa de rire : Forcément, si on reste sous une nuée d'oiseau, y en a obligatoirement une ou deux qui tombent sur vous.

&&&&

Inuyasha était sur la plage. Au signe convenu, il se tourna et vit ses amis sur le dos de Kirara.

Rumiko : Vas-y Kagome ! Tends lui la main ! Inuyasha, attrape-la !

C'est ce qu'ils firent et s'envolèrent un bon bout de temps.

Rumiko : Encore une, deux, trois secondes ! C'est bon ! C'est dans la boîte. Atterrissez !

Kagome : Inuyasha tu es lourd !

Inuyasha paniqua : Tiens bon ! On arrive bientôt ne me lâche paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

Il y eut un pouf et on put voir un demi Inuyasha. Les pieds vers le haut jusqu'à la taille, le reste enterrée dans le sable. Tous se retournèrent vers Kagome l'air effaré, choqué ou amusé.

Kagome se justifia : Je n'y suis pour rien s'il est lourd !


End file.
